


I Don't Want to Care

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [27]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Gabby doesn't want to care about leaving Matt behind.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Series: Finding My Way [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	I Don't Want to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: I Don't Want to Care  
Characters: Gabriella "Gabby" Dawson  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Gabby doesn't want to care about leaving Matt behind.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own CF, Gabby, or anything you recognize. Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 166 without title and ending.

Word to use: Sight

FMW #27: I Don't Want to Care

The last sight that she had of Matt before she walked away from him, was seared into her brain. She already missed him and hated that she felt that way.

After everything they'd been through, Gabby couldn't stay in Chicago. So, she took the job in Puerto Rico and left. "I don't want to care," she mumbled to herself as she got on the plane.

The tears started as she took her seat, but it didn't matter. She had told Matt how she felt, and he hadn't asked her to stay. He'd just said that he'd miss her.

She didn't wanna care. Didn't want losing him to hurt so much, but it did. Gabby wanted him to follow her, fight for her, but he didn't do that.

They had too much between them for them to ever be happy with each other again. It hurt to leave and know he wouldn't follow her, but it was time.

They both needed a chance to move on. No matter how much it hurt.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
